The Torture of a White
by yourmagestyruler8
Summary: this was a request from JBlaser , White diamond from Steven universe wanted to show Steven how much she has changed by making other gems shine and be the center of attention like her , so she uses gem robots to give Pearl and Lapis a full makeover against their will and they end up with the same dress , heels, nails and makeup that White diamond is wearing , Pearl and Lapis are not


Steven Universe was teaching the Diamonds to get over their bad habits , three weeks ago he was working with White diamond to try to get over her narcissism , now he has to go back and save his friends from what he assumes is torture .

**PEARL'S POV**

I was playing chess with Lapis so she could get better to beat Peridot , she got up to find Steven to check if i was cheating , so i went to the edge of the beach waiting for her to come back and i must have been in a day dream thinking about a certain Purple gem but i was brought out of my thoughts by the sound of Wizzing like from the warp pad i turned around thinking it was Lapis coming Back" took you long enough the nerv- hey your supposed to be on Homeworl-" but then everything went black , i had been poofed before so i didn't take long to come back to be welcomed by a semi-small cell, a dark green with a yellow buzzing door my guess was if was touched i would be poofed almost instantly , i continued to look around until i saw it in the corner of the room was a deep blue Gem , one i would never forget , it was Lapis.

**LAPIS'S POV**

i was playing chess with Pearl so i could get better to finally beat Peridot for once , i got up to find Steven to see if pearl is playing by the rules i was about to go up to Steven's loft thing when i heard a Wizzing sound from the warp pad i looked back to see if that was it but it wasn't so i go outside to see a ship like the one Peridot had, i look at where Pearl was but she wasn't there i looked up to see Volley pick up her gem i run as fast as i could but was stopped by a Topaz and then everything went black . i had been poofed before and i didn't like then and i still don't like it , i wanted to stay in my gem forever then i remembered that pearl was alone and i know how it feels to be alone , when i came back i looked around looking for Pearl , and then i found her curled up in the corner of a cell i once called home , but now my home is on Earth with a Quirky green little gem that i kinda love and Pearl's home is also on Earth with a messy short purple gem that she loves , and our friends will come get us , but i have to tell that to pearl because she looks like she was crying"Pearl it will be ok they will come for us alright Amethyst will worry about you being gone same with Garnet and Steven and Peridot they will come and save us from whatever this is" she looks like she calmed down " i know they'll come they love us we're their family" she said,and before i could hug her to make her feel better thats when they came ... the robots

we where brought in to a room which at first glance one might think we we're brought in a torture room but we knew better it was the makeover room , we tried to get away but it didn't help they started with the nails scrubbing them clean and then painting them a dark black, strapping down our hands so we can't fight it , they then washed our hair, scrapping at our scalps to get them clean then having them bleach our hair making it stark white , they then put us into matching dresses with wings on the arms the inside of the wings were like the stars , then we we're put in white high heels , Pearl and i looked identical " i haven't worn stuff like this since i worked for pink diamond" yeah thats right she did work for a diamond" yeah i don't think i have ever worn things like this and i have never worn shoes" then they dragged us away again

**PEARLS POV **

we we're brought to a dark room still dressed like White Diamond then the lights came on we where on a stage with a full audience of high clarity gems all talking at once but White Diamonds voice cut through them all "_Now you are here my precious gems Starlight has told me to put others in the spotlight i had gone to **Earth **to find my Starlight but upon arrival i did not see my Starlight so i sent my Pearl to retrieve the gems i did see which included my Starlight's pearl and a Lapis Lazuli , i brought them here and made them the centers of attention now you are here to enjoy the spot light that i am not in this time" _wait she brought us here to be the **_CENTER OF ATTENTION_** i could be home with Ameth- i mean the others i could be with the others yeah not Amethyst like i was going to think that , i very carefully whispered to Lapis " _don't worry the others will come for us soon i know it , Peridot will be worried about you and will get Steven to help i swear" _

STEVEN'S** POV**

"Peridot will you stop pacing please we are going as fast as we can alright" maybe that will calm her down for a bit" but Amethyst gets to pace around and eat everything she comes acros-" " I DO NOT EAT EVERYTHING I FIND ONLY THINGS NO ONE WILL MISS" " so everything you find?, why don't you just go sit in Pearls room and wait until we come back ok?" i asked , "NO I WANT TO COME TO SO I CAN SEE FOR MYSELF THAT SHE'S OK!"" fine but we need to get the orb thingy's working so we can get to homeworld alright " maybe bismuth can fix it ? no Peridot can fix it better " alright i'll go fix the robonoids ... and done "

**EVERYONE'S POV (A/N i know it makes no sense but im doing my best** **here) **

they we're on their way to save their friends Peridot fixed the Robonoids in no time , the robonoids fixed the Galaxy Warp they were on their way to talk to white diamond , they made it Steven Went to talk to her to find out about Pearl and Lapis ,

**STEVEN'S POV**

alright here we are time to ask " White Diamond i am here to ask where my friends, Pearl and Lapis Lazuli "

_"my starlight i did what you asked i put others in the spotlight just like you told me too"_

_"_i didn't want you to kidnap my friends listen White you can not **kidnap** other gems it doesn't work that way alright no go get my Friends or you will never see me again "

_"My starlight you can not be serious you still belong here on Homeworld, they are just worthless gems that can be replaced i will get you a new pearl and Lazul-" _

"NO they are my friends no one can _REPLACE _them they are special that 'pearl' is my family so is that 'lazuli' is family too they will be more family then you ever will "

"_starlight you cant surely mean that , we are your family we we're there when you first got your colony not that Defective Pearl or Lazuli "_

" Don't ever talk about them like that they are my family i saved lapis and pearl helped raise me now give them back or i will go and get them" at this point i could feel myself get pink ( you know like he does when he's mad), White Diamond snapped her fingers and then came out very worn beaten looking Pearl and Lapis looking identical to white diamond.

" this is what you call the **Spotlight? **they look just like you do , did you dye their hair white? are the wearing makeup? what did you do to them?"

_" Why Starlight i made them better , more efficient , didn't my robots do wonders ? they look better than ever"_

" they don't look better they look just like you , they're looking like they just came from a broken warp pad mid-warp , can i take them home please no what i take back the 'please' i AM taking them home whether you say so or not , come on Lapis ,Pearl we are going home"

**BACK AT THE TEMPLE**

**NO ONE'S POV**

"H-home? are we home?" Lapis said, huh? why would she say that? and thats when she noticed Peridot looking over at her she ran to the Green gems arms , tears formed but she was quick to wipe them away " im fine im fine " she said answering Peridot's unasked question, peridot and lapis stayed silent for a while just looking into each others eyes , " we are home aren't we? " asked Pearl that's when a purple speeding gem ran into her arms almost knocking her back she looked up to see a crying Amethyst " i didn't know if you come back or not " whispered Amethyst wrapping her arms around the pristine gem tighter, Pearl leaned down and kissed the purple gems face glad to be back " i will always come back for my family and for you "

**A/N SPECIAL TANKS TO JBLASER FOR THE REQUEST OF THIS I HONESTLY DID KNOW HOW THIS WOULD TURN OUT BUT I KINDA WENT ALONG WITH IT THANK FOR THE READ IF YOU MAKE IT THIS FAR AND PLEASE REVIEW**


End file.
